Deep Ones (Broken World 2)
'History' The Deep Ones have existed for countless generations, their earliest writing shows Ents and stunted, Dwarf-like creatures. However, their history has been lost to the ages, with no Deep One knowing much about their past. This has led to many Deep Ones becoming fascinated with uncovering their history. 'Physiology' Deep Ones are predominantly humanoid, but individuals demonstrate a remarkably wide variety of physiological traits, ranging from aquatic creatures to plants. Deep ones resembling fish, sharks, sponges, corals and otherwise are not uncommon. As some Elves can also resemble plant life due to their 'Affinity', sometimes distinguishing between the two is difficult. They have a very close affinity with sea life, but are still creatures of flesh and blood. On average, they are the same size as a Human, although this can vary depending on their appearance. Usually, those resembling larger sea creatures are larger themselves. Deep Ones live for a few hundred years, although no one can be exactly sure, as they undergo a type of metamorphosis, rather than a 'true death'. In this, the physical form of the Deep One is destroyed, becoming something else. The personality changes somewhat too, but some small vestiges remain of the original individual. 'Personalities' Deep Ones can be as varied in personality as any other race. However, their long-life spans, physiological differences to other races and general 'mysteriousness' can sometimes put them at odds with others. 'Skills' Evolving and thriving underwater, Deep Ones are suited for underwater work. They are tremendously powerful swimmers and, due to the added resistance of the water, are generally the strongest members of a group. Their technology level isn't necessarily limited by their underwater environment, but is definitely influenced by it. While a blacksmith on land may heat iron over a fire, a Deep One smith may work it over a hot sea vent. 'Culture' 'Families' It is unknown whether Deep Ones have strong family bonds or not. Due to the loss of their history and the need to find out answers, a sort of 'nagging' exists in the Deep One subconscious; pushing them to seek out information from their past. This feeling can often unite Deep Ones on a deep level, overcoming things like feuds and arguments. 'Homes' Unlike the individual homes built by Humans, the Deep Ones originally followed no architectural rules; instead adapting their cities to better suit their environments. Some may stretch along the ocean floor, some may be tethered to the side of a vast ravine, others may float along the waves or sprawl across coastlines and onto the land itself. 'Leadership' Nothing is known of the leadership practices amongst groups of Deep Ones. 'Religion' Nothing is known of Deep One religious practises. 'Relations' It is unknown whether Deep Ones share strong ties with family members. 'Language' Deep Ones are able to speak in the common tongue. It is unknown whether they have developed their own language over their long history, or whether they can communicate with any forms of sea life. Category:Races